


The Kind of people you meet in Detention

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes an interest in the blue eyed boy next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of people you meet in Detention

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY short thingy I wrote.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He leaned over. "So uh, what are you in for?"

Castiel Novak turned to Dean. “You make it sound like we're in prison."

"It sure does feel like prison" He looked around at the other students. They all look insane. And look like they belong in prison. The only sane looking person is the blue eyed boy sitting next to Dean.

Cas laughs "My brother did something stupid and I took the blame."

"No way! I’m in here ‘cause I took the blame of something my friends did" Something in common is definitely a place to start.

Cas smile faded.

"What?"

"Which friends of yours?"

"Gordon, Alistair, and Bela. Why?"

"Cause they don’t sound like very good friends" He looked straight at Dean.

"What?" Dean was at a loss of words.

"I've seen you hang out with your so called friends. They’re assholes and you’re better than that. And somewhere deep down you already know that."

Dean blinked. _Who is this guy? Thinking he knows me_ "Well what about you, huh? Your brother doesn’t sound all that great either"

"I already know that. And he knows that he's going to repay me for this. But he's my brother. Wouldn’t you do the same for yours? Cause I know you would"

Dean just stares. "What’s your name?"

Now it’s time for Cas to be surprised. "What?"

"It’s a simple question"

"Castiel. Castiel Novak" he swallowed

"Well Castiel Novak, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"What?" it felt like his throat was closing up making it hard to breathe.

Dean leaned over again "It’s obvious you know a lot about me, so it’s only fair that I learn a couple things about you. Plus you have gorgeous blue eyes so why not?  Huh?"

Cas nodded "okay"

"Okay?" He smiled

"Yes"

The bell rings telling everyone that detention is over. Castiel stands up and walks to the door. "Wait up, blue eyes!" Dean walks in sync with Cas.

"We'll take my car if that’s okay with you"

Cas stopped "You ‘wanna do this date now?"

"The sooner the better eh?" he smiled

Cas laughed as he shook his head.

"Wait what?" Dean says

"You're really cute, that’s all" Cas took Dean's hand into his own.

They walked out of the school and didn’t look back.


End file.
